


White Mind

by Sugar_and_Salt



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Slightly Experimental, alternative universe, might be dark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 21:44:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13866627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sugar_and_Salt/pseuds/Sugar_and_Salt
Summary: On the second floor at the far end of the corridor was room number 201.The door was securely locked, but through the huge patch of bulletproof glass next to it, you could sneak a look inside the room. If you wished to.





	White Mind

**Author's Note:**

> This little story is actually three years old - I just recently noticed that I never cross-posted it before.  
> Back then, I didn't have anyone betaing my fics and my overall English was wonky, so please bare with the messy... everything.  
> Nonetheless, this fic is dear to me, so here goes nothing!

On the second floor at the far end of the corridor was room number 201.

The door was securely locked, but through the huge patch of bulletproof glass next to it, you could sneak a look inside the room. You would see the surreal whiteness of it, the padded floor and walls, the bare yet equally white mattress. Close to the ceiling was another bulletproof window, through which a thin stream of golden sunlight flooded a tiny part of the even tinier room.

And you would be able to see him.

Sitting on the floor, his back to the wall. There were no visible forms of restraints on him.

You’d see the golden light bringing out his shining, chocolate brown locks and his bronze complexion. In the midst of the stark white surroundings, he looks like a vivid splash of color.

But you wouldn't see his eyes, for his head was turned away from the door. Leaning onto his bent knee, he was looking sideways and up to the window.

 

Luhan had been working in the facility for six months now and he had never seen the eyes of patient 1401. Not even once.

"Kim Jongin," announced the white exchangeable strip of paper at the door. Below were no information on his case. None at all.

"Stop thinking about it," his much more experienced coworker Yixing used to tell him.

"Don't waste too much attention on him and don't let your guard down. He's dangerous."

Luhan heard. But he didn't listen.

He didn't ask any more questions, either. Still, everyday he made his rounds, checking up on everyone. And everyday he would save room 201 for last, looking through the window for a long time. His huge brown eyes would reflect on the glass’ surface, betraying the curious flicker they had. Everyday, without fail, would he see the boy sitting there - almost casually with his one leg bent and facing away from the door, looking out of the window. His muscles must be aching terribly, yet he had never seen him do anything else. Today, the sky was grey and gloomy. There was no sunlight, no blue sky. Still, his gaze never strayed from the window.

Luhan was not allowed to enter room 201 alone. No matter what. So he always waited for Yixing to arrive before the heavy and equally padded door was opened.

It made hardly any sound and so Luhan quietly called out to the patient in order not to startle him.

"Hello Jongin. I'm bringing today's dinner."

His voice was soft, yet it pierced the sterile silence of the room almost painfully.

With a soft thud, he placed the plate down a few feet away from the sitting figure.

The boy did not flinch or show any sign of acknowledgment at all.

"It's noodles with kimchi sauce and a few side dishes. There's also some chocolate pudding for dessert. I hope you like it. Enjoy your food, okay?"

Luhan would always end his sentences in a question, even though he never got an answer in return.

He knew that Yixing was waiting in front of the door impatiently, so he stood up again and made his way out, not before assuring him he could call out for them in case he needed anything.

"Don't be overly friendly or talkative," Yixing chided when the heavy door was closed.

"It's not necessary."

 

It was a day like any other when Luhan couldn't resist anymore.

And so he snuck away with the papers he was supposed to bring to the head office and tugged out the file 1401.

"Kim Jongin," it said.

Below, almost everything was blank. Under the mandatory information, however, was the field that said "Diagnosis: Insanity".

Luhan furrowed his eyebrows. There were no more information, no details, nothing at all.

But there was a small profile photo at the top left of the paper.

Luhan secretly took a picture with his mobile phone before he hurriedly brought the documents to their rightful place.

Before going to bed, he would look at the photo.

Kim Jongin was _beautiful_.

Everyday without fail would Luhan bring the dinner and take back the plates. Once in a while he was signed up for other health-assistance tasks. But never for room 201.

"Why? It's simply not your place to be. Leave it to me and Junmyeon."

It felt as if he was talking more and more with the boy, even though he never got a single sound in acknowledgement.

Yixing noticed. But his scolding only resulted in Luhan being more subtle and searching out the room in secret.

He still wasn't allowed to enter the room alone, so he made a young newbie accompany him. While Luhan's hair was of a golden hue, the new assistant had very light blonde hair and a strict-looking face. Still, he was only a kid and terribly naive, which was the reason why he never questioned his elder.

Luhan would always find a reason to check up on patient 1401. They were all pretentious but he went by unnoticed, being careful to avoid attention.

It was just that he couldn't stop seeking out Kim Jongin.

Something was inevitably pulling him towards the patient. He didn't know why, but as he was intently watching through the glass, the yearning kept tugging at his insides to the point that it constricted his breathing. Carefully, he would place a hand on the glass, as if reaching out for the boy that was so incredibly far away. For how long he stood there, he didn't know. Only when the light through the window had long faded away, leaving the artificial floor light to dimly lighten up the room, did he leave.

 

Again it was a day like any other, when Luhan gave in to the temptation.

Diligently waiting for the main staffs' break, he strode along the lone corridor.

He stopped before the heavy door. Kim Jongin.

Slowly, he reached for the door handle. He needed to do this. He hadn't been able to sleep or eat anymore.

His friends or relatives were long-forgotten and he barely left the house.

Inside his head was nothing but _Kim Jongin_.

And so he opened the door and slid inside the room. For the first time, he carefully closed the door behind him.

This time, he didn't say a word. And this time, he slowly stepped all the way over to the boy.

When he stood before him, nothing happened.

"Kim Jongin," he softly whispered.

And the boy turned his head to look up at him.

Luhan held his breath as the deep brown orbs looked at him intently. His gaze held such an intensity that he barely registered a tanned hand reaching out for his forearm, lightly tugging at it.

Luhan slowly, obediently sank to the floor, wrinkling his pristine work coat as he sat before him.

His gaze was unreadable. It was deep and imploring, and the intensity erased every single thought in Luhan’s head, leaving a blank, white space. He wouldn't have been able to tear away his eyes even if he tried. He was drowning in the warm depth of liquid chocolate. Bronze colored fingers were fleetingly dragging up his forearm, leaving a shudder in their wake. They came to a rest on his upper arm, grasping the flawless white fabric.

Dazed, Luhan registered the other inching closer, and when he closed his eyes, the image of the unwavering brown orbs was already deeply edged into his mind.

When their lips met, the blank space in his head was flooded with colors. The emptiness he’d felt was replaced with a relieving rush of pure bliss. His lips were plush and warm and pressed against his firmly. But Luhan didn't mind. He replied, bordering on desperation as his hand blindly grasped for his shirt to hold on to. Jongin smelled foreign and the scent embraced his foggy mind. He could hear his slightly ragged breath, feel the heat radiating off of his skin, taste his sweetness and see those deep eyes. His whole being was so full of him. Jongin, Jongin, Jongin.

The kiss got more intense as a velvety and moist tongue licked over his pink lips. Luhan sighed as he dutifully parted his lips just a little more to feel their tongues meeting.

As their movements got languid they also got deeper, more demanding.

For the first time ever did he hear Jongin make a sound other than breathing when he let out a quiet sigh, close to a whimper.

It was that very moment when the door was slammed open and people started to shout.

Luhan didn't acknowledge them. Only when he felt strong arms violently ripping him away did his eyes fly open and he screamed, thrashing around blindly. His surroundings were hazy and his reactions slow as he was forcefully pulled up and out of the room by multiple hands. Still, he screamed and screamed, but the world kept rushing by in a whirlwind of white walls and working coats. Everything began to fade into the distance and the last thing he saw was a pair of brown eyes that intensely stared after him, slightly wide.

 

 

* * *

 

 

On the second floor at the far end of the floor is room number 201.

If you want to, you can take a look inside. You will find a beautiful young man inside, sitting on the floor with his back to the wall. Oh no, he won't notice you. For every day without fail he keeps looking forward, staring at the wall in front of him, as if he could see right through it. His gaze is difficult to read as pierces the opposing wall intensely.

Struck by curiosity, you take a few steps to look at this mysterious, neighbouring room.

You can also look inside this one, if you wish. It's a strange story, actually.

In room 202 sits an equally beautiful young man, with the sad look of someone who has been out of it for a long time.

You've seen this look on many people. But sometimes, if you look very closely and are patient, his eyes would flit to the neighbouring wall of room 201 and the yearning in his eyes would seem so awake and real that you can't help but shudder as he tenderly places a hand on the padded wall separating the rooms.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Actually it's up to you how to feel about Kai - and Luhan, as well.  
> That's why I won't write anything further in here. But if you'd like to share your thoughts,  
> I'll be very glad to hear them!
> 
> Love,  
> Sugar_and_Salt ♥


End file.
